


oh my god they were roommates

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [311]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cleaning, Drabble, M/M, PJO, Roommates, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Please be careful when you throw stuff. You’re also making a mess. My side of the room is full with your clothes. You know these dorm rooms are deadly small enough as they are, clothes everywhere makes them even more cramped.”
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [311]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 94





	oh my god they were roommates

Percy threw his clothes all over the room as he tried to find exactly what he was looking for. Jason who had been sitting on his bed, reading a book let out a huge groan when he got one of Percy’s T-shirt’s over his bed. His glasses fell off and he dropped his book.

“Percy.” he began to say to his boyfriend and roommate. “Please be careful when you throw stuff. You’re also making a mess. My side of the room is full with your clothes. You know these dorm rooms are deadly small enough as they are, clothes everywhere makes them even more cramped.”

Percy turned around quickly, his black hair moving as a result, and then looked at Jason with those sea green eyes of his. Jason thought he would drown in them.

He had only known Percy for a year, they met when they became roommates in freshman year, Percy was a history major (favorite time period being Ancient Greece) and also a student athlete, while Jason was an English major, focusing on literature. He liked sports too, but wasn’t on any of the college teams himself.

At first things were awkward, they always were when you suddenly shared a very cramped space with a stranger that would become your roommate for four years, but the two men quickly warmed up to each other. They slowly became friends, and them boyfriends.

Jason couldn’t be happier, he loved Percy, well, except when he was so messy and threw clothes everywhere. He really prefered the entire room to be clean, or atleast his own side. So, Percy’s laundry thrown around was a big no for him.

“Sorry Jason, got a bit carried away.” Percy finally answered. “I’ll clean it all up later, I promise.”

“Sure, but first I wanna know what your definition of “later” means.”

“Oh, right away once I’ve found what I’m looking for.”

He nodded.

“Okay, then what  are you looking for?”

“Well, my friends back home doesn’t believe I have a boyfriend, so I’m trying to find the pictures of us in the photo booth. You know, the picture we were supposed to put on the wall but lost? I’m pretty sure they may be in the closet.”

“You know, wouldn’t it just be easier to take a selfie with me than finding those old photos?”

“Of course it would, but I really like those photos and want to find them.”

“Then I’ll help you, those pictures were good. Where do you want me to look?”


End file.
